hollowayskeepfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Marsters
|image = Image:yourcharacter.jpg |imagewidth = 300px |caption = 'This is ' |Row 1 title = Name: |Row 1 info = Alex Marsters |Row 2 title = Age: |Row 2 info = 20 |Row 3 title = Gender: |Row 3 info = Male |Row 4 title = Species: |Row 4 info = Were-leopard |Row 5 title = Canon: |Row 5 info = OC |Row 6 title = Room Number: |Row 6 info = 2071 |Row 7 title = Death(s): |Row 7 info = NA |Row 8 title = Punishment(s): |Row 8 info = One |Row 9 title = Journal: |Row 9 info = Alex |Row 10 title = Mun: |Row 10 info = Alma }} Information Pre-Game History World Background: Imagine the year is 2011: America is suffering from the largest national debt it's had in decades and is trying to pull itself out of a Depression that has left tens of thousands without jobs. Foreclosures are at an all time high as people struggle to keep their families under a roof that they can call 'home'. Gas prices have begun to impact the ability people have to even get to the jobs they already have. Health Care is laughable at best. Social Security, the very thing that some survive off of, is being threatened to be removed in the near future. Japan has suffered a country altering earthquake and other natural disasters are becoming more and more the 'norm'. Countries have begun violent uprising against their tyrannical leadership. Things have, in all forms and manner, gone to hell in a hand-basket. Oh, and the world is supposed to end in approximately a years' time. You might think, that with all of this and so much more already occurring throughout the world, that people might have taken the news better.. or at least been less shocked by it all. It was a regular day, or as regular as any other. There wasn't anything that made the unveiling day different than any other, but it was a different day. As different a day as any human might have ever considered possible. After all, it wasn't every day that mythical and mystical creatures suddenly made themselves very known to be both very real and very integrated into the world around us. Teachers, doctors, students, political figures...Mothers, fathers, sons, daughters... Suddenly the world was inundated with the fantastical: vampires, werewolves (and other werebeasts), witches, ghosts, fairies, ghouls and so very much more. People were suddenly learning that creatures of legend and myth had been their neighbors, friends and co-workers for any number of years. Some 'normals' celebrated and some feared the knowledge that such creatures existed. Of those that suddenly made their way into the spotlight, there was also a mixture of reactions and feelings. There were those that came out immediately, reveling in the opportunity to flaunt what they were to the world at large. There were those that chose to remain quiet about their given abilities or alternate forms, choosing to reveal it to only those they wished and at their own leisure. Others still had already made the choice to keep it to themselves and share their identities with no one. In one moment, the world that people had known was forever changed and issues of bigotry and racism came to the fore more than they ever had been. Talks were quickly held about putting a 'Non-human Registration' into effect so there would be some way of keeping track of the non-humans. Nothing had yet been finalized upon Alex's arrival at the Keep, but there was no small amount of unrest about the civil unfairness this registration would involve. Alex Background: Alex was your typical twenty year old male; well, that is, if you discounted that he happened to turn into a wereleopard and was paid to model women's fashions. He had been one of those middle-runners after the 'big announcement' was made, neither flaunting nor hiding from his true self. He had come to terms with his change after contracting lycanthropy nearly three years previous. Born and raised in Southern California, Alex was a rather extroverted child and found no small amount of love for the arts and homemaking. He also was a good deal 'prettier' than many of his schoolmates, earning him no small amount of jabs and ridicule. As if this were not enough to make the boy a target, the young Marsters boy found that his interests leaned not just toward young women, but young men as well. However, his parents and friends were more supportive than perhaps any child could hope for, standing up for him and allowing him to be anything and anyone he cared to be. At age fifteen, Alex was approached by a modeling agency and soon after he began his career at modeling. Modeling female fashions seemed the smallest of steps to the young man, who felt that there was nothing wrong with dressing in or wearing clothing that wasn't 'made for him'. His opinion was then, and remained, "If I feel good and look good in a dress, I'll wear the dress." He has toured the globe for shows and even now, at nineteen, remains in the modeling world; although there was a short time after turning seventeen that he was forced to take a leave of absence for .. personal reasons. An unhinged fan, taking offense both at Alex's sexuality and his cross-dressing career choice, caught the young model off guard as he was leaving a show in Milan. His fellow models watched on, horrified, as the man proceeded to brutally beat Alex. Alex, though feminine and fey by nature, was not the most delicate of flowers. With his own well-being at risk, the young man fought back for all he was worth, drawing blood from his assailant. It seemed like the fair-haired model might even win the exchange until the grubby local drew a knife and plunged it into Alex's trim form. In the ensuing chaos that followed, the man was caught by local law enforcement and Alex was brought to the hospital. No one thought anything of the man's cries of, "We'll see if you're so pretty next month!!!" It wasn't until the first full moon that the full levity of his words would be known to Alex, who had unknowingly been infected by the man's own lycanthropy during the fight. The first signs were small ones: a heightening of his senses that he hadn't had before. He noticed that he seemed to heal pretty quickly when he'd gotten hurt a time or two, no visible scarring or marks remaining afterward. He couldn't quite explain the increase in his sexual appetites or the fact that certain things just felt different; how his skin simply felt alive and practically tingled. He'd have no way of knowing until after his first change that this was a sixth sense and that he was actually 'feeling' other creatures of myth and legend (just as readily as they felt him). His first change was painful and terrifying and it was only luck that sent him stumbling into the California desert, to be found by a local pack of werewolves. The pack nursed him through his first change and began the process of introducing the young leopard to his new way of life. For every question they answered, Alex had three more to take the place. It was a slow journey, but with time and patience, Alex found that he could live his life and make the best of it even with his 'monthly visitor'. He has continued to model and make a lucrative life for himself out of doing such, taking classes at the local community college during his off time. He was on his way back to his apartment, heels on and earbuds in, when he gets dragged here to the Keep. Game History Personality Alex was raised by a loving and very accepting mother and father who taught their son that he could be anything and everything he wanted to be; no matter what stigma might be connected to it. They didn't bat an eye when their son came out to them fairly young in life, knowing that he wasn't the same as the other young men around him. It was because of this nurturing nature of his parents that Alex was able to be himself growing up. Sweet, funny, loving. A lover of the arts and music and fully capable of seeing the inner and outer beauty in anyone. Trusting, at times, almost to a fault. Quick to laugh and slow to anger, though his anger (like any wereleopard) is a force to be reckoned with. Passionate and protective of those he loves, he can be highly emotive when stressed or pushed too hard. Sexual by nature, he doesn’t think twice about certain things and strives for physical contact. In the world of were-creatures, physical contact is not always about sex, but comfort and love as well. Sexually, Alex will swing either way, although he has most frequently found his flavors tend to run in the male direction. Languages: Common (English), Spanish (written and spoken to everyday conversational clarity) Appearance Human form: 6'2" / 143lbs Blonde hair // waist length, wavy Eyes: blue-green Body type: fit and toned Leopard form: Typically colored leopard, blue-green eyes, about 1/2 again as large as a non-lycanthropic leopard. (Think an average lioness in size/weight, rather than a leopard) Were form: He can also take a form that is a classic 'were' animal, half man and half animal, with speaking abilities. 6'9" / 267 lbs :: At no time does he lose his normal human intelligence save for when he shifts on the full moon:: Human Leopard Were1 Were2 Were3 Were4 PB: Andrej Pejic Keep Tattoo: Left arm, around the bicep Abilities, Skills and Talents - Latent superhuman abilities (strength, senses, healing) As a were-creature, Alex can naturally heal quicker than his human counterparts. Smaller wounds (cuts/scrapes) will heal within minutes, while larger wounds (stab wounds/bullets/slices) can take several hours. Large injuries, such as broken limbs or gaping wounds can take several days' depending on their severity. When the moon is closer to being full (or is full), his abilities are augmented and work at a faster pace. There have been rumors that it is possible to heal from the loss of a limb, but as Alex has never had this problem (nor knows anyone directly effected), this is simply conjecture. - Shifting only on the moon phase is all pretty much just myth and legend. He has the ability to change forms (human, were, leopard) and is NOT held only to the moon (except for the full moon, when the change is forced) Limitations and Weaknesses ::NERFING FOR HOLLOWAY'S:: - Alex's form changing abilities will remain the same; however it will prove far more tiring than it ever did on his world. If he changes too frequently over a short span of time, he will be unable to change back and have to remain in whatever the last form he's taken until he's rested (Amounting to a full nights' sleep or energy renewal) - He will not be able to 'sense' other non-human beings. He will be able to smell that something is non-human if they are a shapeshifter or the undead (ie: if they smell like something non-human), but he won't know a witch is a witch by the way she 'feels' any longer. - Alex will have limited healing abilities (ie: even cuts and scrapes will heal a much slower rate (several hours for even simple cuts/scrapes/bruises)) and take it out of him physically (ie: he'll tire if he tries to force heal something major and possibly knock himself out (comatose if he exerts himself to keep from dying. He would remain so until fully rested or healed by another resident)). It will be rather awkward should he get stabbed or similar until he gets his gifts back. :D ::NOTE:: There is truth to the damage that silver can have on a were-creature, in that a wound inflicted by silver takes far longer to heal than normal. If the silver item is kept within the wound site, it will not begin to heal until it is removed. A wound inflicted by silver will heal, however, it will heal at basically a human rate. Relationships Castmates NA Other Characters Anders: Newly appointed boyfriend Anna: Part of the Keep Kitty Brigade™. Alex has met her twice, much to her surprise; since she can only remember once. Alex considers her a friend. Bryn: '''Part of the Keep Kitty Brigade™. Alex has bonded pretty well and closely w/ Bryn and recetnly found out she's a shifter as well. '''Chloe: One of Alex's newest friends, but also one of the closest and fastest made. Derek: Another shifter, and Chloe's boyfriend. Alex and he are totes bros and hit it off immediately. Isabella: It's .. complicated. Alex thinks she's the bee's knees, but he also mauled her when he lost control of himself shortly after arriving during the full moon. OOPS. :\ Joe: Alex hangs out in his kitchen and cooks and stuff. Kevas: Has threatened to kill Alex for killing Nepeta .. their relationship is rocky at best. Nepeta: Kinda hated Alex for a while after he killed her, but they came to a weird sort of truce when Alex said she could have his skin if he ever died in leopard form. Nick: '''Part of the Keep Kitty Brigade™. Alex thought of him as a friend after his (1st) arrival at the Keep and still considers him so after his 2nd arrival. '''Nieta: A staff member that works in the Keep kennels that Alex made some sensible undergarments for. She has offered him a favor in payment for the garments, even though he never asked. Sollux: Kiiiiinda hates Alex, because he wasn't warned about what happens when the full moon comes. He attacked Sollux when he was defending Isabella and things have been piss poor between them since. XD Sycora: Healed up Alex after his first punishment was completed. She doesn't particularly like him because he attacked Isabella. :( Category:Characters Category:Original Character